A Thorn In My Heart
by AkikoTokamo
Summary: Paige&Henry Centric- Henry is out of town and Paige goes to stay with Piper. After a run in with a thorn demon Paige falls mysteriously ill. She is visited by a spirit while in limbo and with their help most find some way back into her body.


_Disclaimer; I don't own charmed or it's characters_

* * *

><p>Paige walked into to the guest room in manor close to midnight. She was staying there until Henry came home from a conference in San Diego, she didn't like wakening up in middle of the night alone in their house so Piper afford her a guest room.<p>

She and her sisters had just gotten back from a demon fight on the other side of town. She winced when she went to take off her jacket. It felt as though something was snagged in it. She went the bathroom to look in the mirror. Something was snagged but not in her jacket it was in her skin. She held on to it with her thumb and pointer finger inhaled then with the exhale pulled it out.

She examined the blood object; it looked like a thorn as she held some tissues to the wound in her left arm.

"Guess I didn't miss all of them" she said remember how thorn like projectiles much like this one had flown from the hands of one the demons they had fought a bit ago. She put a band aid on it since the wound didn't look to bad. As she walked back to the room she couldn't help but think it was a bit fun she hadn't know she had been hit by the thorn until it snagged her jacket. She put the thorn in some tissues and placed it on the dresser. She would tell Piper about it tomorrow at the moment she just wanted to sleep. She turned the light off and lay down on the bed she fell asleep before her head even touched the pillow. She so tired she hadn't even changed into her pajamas or pull a cover over her.

Paige woke up the next morning around 7 but she was still so tired that she didn't open her eyes so think that it was much earlier in the morning than in really was she went back to sleep. The next time she woke she again didn't open her eyes and she had feeling this time something was off. She tried to get up but her body felt heavy. She tried to open her eyes, even at her sleepiest moment she could open her eyes even if she didn't want to. This time though she couldn't open them the slightest bit.

'_Something isn__'__t right__'_ Paige thought as she lay there paralyzed. She tried to twitch her fingers or toes but still nothing worked. _'__That thorn__,__ there most have been something on it__'_ Paige thought despite the fact her body felt so heavy she couldn't move her mind still moved quickly to conclusion an accurate one too. She lay there thinking trying to find a way to get Piper or Leo or someone but she couldn't think of a thing.

Piper was cleaning the dishes from breakfast when she notice a spare coffee mug was sitting out. She had pulled one out for her self and then one for Leo, who was this third one for then she remembered. She had pulled it out for Paige but she hadn't seen Paige at all that morning. There suddenly was the sound of a front door opening; she went to see if it was Paige since sometimes she went for morning run. She moved out of the kitchen to see Phoebe heading her way.

"Morning" Phoebe said smiling.

"Morning" Piper replied still thinking. Phoebe could tell something was up even if most of empathy powers didn't work on her sisters unless she concentrated very carefully.

"What's up" Phoebe asked as Piper twisted the dish towel in her hand absentmindedly.

"Not Paige apparently" she muttered then headed for the stair with a confused Phoebe trailing in her wake. Piper explained that Paige hadn't been at breakfast and she hadn't seen her at all since last night and it was now almost 9:30.

"Well maybe she is still asleep, she looked pretty drained after the demon fight last night" Phoebe said fallowing Piper towards Paige's room.

"Yeah, but still she would be up by now" Piper said reaching the door.

Paige could hear Piper and Phoebe as they walked down the hall; she also listened as they spoke. It seemed like years she then heard the door nod turn very slowly as Piper opened the door.

"See she is a sleep" Phoebe said but she too started to have a bad feeling. She then notices a bloody tissue on the dresser which worried her. She quietly snuck in with Piper following her now. They found the thorn covered in dried blood nest in the bloodied tissues.

"What the hell is that" Piper said then remembered last night demon. "Wait I thought she dodged those" she said as Phoebe reached the same thought.

"Guess not all of them" Phoebe said as she picked it up to look at it better. She then got hit by a sudden frightening thought "Paige" she called to her seemingly sleeping sister.

'_Sorry love to get up and all but kind of can__'__t__'_ Paige thought to herself jokingly.

"Paige" Piper said repeating Phoebe as she walked over to stand be side the bed. She places her hand on Paige's right arm as she was sleeping on her left side. She went to shake her gentle to wake her but with one slight movement to pull Paige toward her she fell and now lay on her back. Now Piper defiantly knew something was wrong since Paige was normally a pretty light sleeper.

"Paige, wake up" Phoebe commanded starting to get really scared.

'_I am awake, but I can__'__t move__'_ Paige though not sure how to fix this.

Piper smacked Paige's face softly to try and rouse her, nothing. She looked down at her youngest and watched as her chest rose then fell with each breathe. It looked like she was sleeping but something was very wrong.

"Pheebs go check the book for that" Piper said pointing at the thorn Phoebe still held. Phoebe nodded then quickly left the room, Piper then also left the room having gotten an idea.

"Come on Paige" a female voice called, "it's time to get up" the voice was familiar to her like something a dream. She felt someone hold her right hand, then gently pull. Paige felt her arm move up but it also felt as though it was still on the bed at the same time. Paige sat up getting the same odd feeling; she moved her legs to where they hung off the bed. She then stood up, the strange feeling began to fade but something was still a bit off. Paige turned to look at the bed, she saw herself laying there.

"Don't tell me I died again" Paige said with a sigh, she was getting tired of these out of body expenses. Though now that she thought about it this was the first since she married Henry.

"You in between life and death, limbo for lack of better term" the voice came again. Paige turn to find her self looking a women roughly her own age, she had beautiful long dark brown hair, every much like her own, and green eyes.

Paige blinked a couple times before she managed to speak "Prue?" she breathed the name of her oldest sister, she was stunned to be seeing her which was expected considering that she was died.

"Hey, sis" Prue said hugging Paige "it good to finally meet you."

"You too" Paige said hugging her back then releasing her. "I'm confused though, what is going on?"

"While that I am not entirely sure of myself. What I know is that you are currently in a coma and that I am here to make the transition easier" Prue said.

"Transition? Does that mean that I am dead?" Paige said.

"Like Piper and Phoebe would late that happen" Prue smile comfortingly "no I'm to help you understand what is going on."

"This all has something to do with that darn thorn I got hit with doesn't it" Paige said squinting her eyes a little.

"It does actually it's what caused you to be in this state" Prue said with a slight pause before the last word.

Piper then reentered the room and waked over the bed side. Paige reflexively moved out of her way even though Piper could have walked right through her. Piper gently dabbed at her comatose sister's forehead with a cold damp wash cloth in hopes that it would help to revive her, it didn't.

"Paige, what are we going to do with you" Piper muttered softly then got up to get Phoebe's help with carrying Paige up stairs so that it would be easier to cast spells to revive her there rather than running up and down the stairs.

"She can't see me" Paige said watching Piper leave.

"No, or hear you" Prue said placing an arm around Paige's shoulders.

"Well I suppose some good has come out of this" Paige said optimistically.

"And what that" Prue asked glad her little sister had found a bright side.

"I finely have a chance to get to know my big sister" Paige laughed and Prue laughed to. Phoebe and Piper soon arrived and carried Paige's body upstairs.

"There isn't much we can do to help them with the search so we can get started on the sisterly bond if you want" Prue offered as they also headed to the attic.

"I'd like that" Paige smiled.

Once they had placed Paige on a couch in the attic Phoebe went back to going through the book marking any spell or potion that would cure a poison, While Prue and Paige began to bond as sisters.

"Phoebe, how is Paige going to drink a potion when she is knocked out" Piper asked as Phoebe gave her the ingredients list for the first few potions.

"She doesn't have to drink these, we just have to soak a cloth in it then place it on her wound" Phoebe explained, Piper then left the room as Phoebe started on the spells she found and also a couple she had made up on the spot.

"You know this all seems very familiar from somewhere" Phoebe said to Piper as she walked in carrying a tray of four plastic cups with gauze soaking in the bottom of each.

"It does?" Piper said thinking but they pushed it out of their minds as Piper remove the bandage on Paige's left arm. The wound still seeped a little blood, and the skin around it was and flaming, anger red color. Phoebe held the first cup as Piper removed the gauze and placed it on the wound.

"How long does it need to stay on there for?" Piper asked.

"Most say almost half an hour" Phoebe said having a bad feeling that this was going to take to long.

It was taking to long by the time they had finished all the books potions and spells and also made up a few themselves it was almost 7:30 and the sun was half way set.

"Paige" Prue said concerned "you're not looking so good." Paige turned to look at her body, Prue was right. Paige's usually pale skin was now even paler, a ghostly white, a wet washcloth was draped on her forehead since she had started to run a high fever and a sheen of sweat glistened on her face and neck.

"Kind like how Piper looked when she was lovesick" Paige said absentmindedly. She then blinked, eyes wide she turned back to Prue "is that what this is?"

"I'm not sure, but it does fit" Prue said standing up "we need to get a message to them" Prue said looking around the room.

"What are you looking for?" Paige asked her.

"The spirit board you still have it right?" Prue asked and Paige nodded leading her over to a desk on left side of the room. The ouija board lay on one end of the desk while boxes rested on the other.

"How do we get their attention over here" Paige asked her older sister who reach for the pointer but her fingers went through it. She pulled back and concentrated on being able to touch the pointer and moved for it again. She finger tips rest on it now she push the back of it down causing the point to rise up. She then removed her fingers and the pointer clatter back to it resting place.

Phoebe hearing the sound looked up from the book she was going over again for at least the 10th time "do you hear that?" she asked Piper, who was setting beside Paige holding her hand.

"Hear what" Piper said her heart had been beating in her ears so loudly that she hadn't heard.

Paige now reached out and placed her hand on the planchette and pressed down on the back then let the point fall back as Prue had.

"That" Phoebe said at the sound of the second clatter. She moved out from the book pedestal as Piper stood up. Phoebe had over to the desk since it was the direction she had heard the noise, Piper followed. Prue place her hand back on the indicator to help Paige move it.

"It'll take to long to spell lovesickness" Paige said now that was what Prue thought they were going to spell out.

"Then what do we spell" she asked.

"First H" Paige said and the move the glass so that it was over the H.

"Paige?" Phoebe said softly as Piper grabbed a pad of paper and a pen writing down H.

"E" Paige said and the moved it to the E, Piper wrote down that letter too. Prue and Paige indicated 3 more letters then stopped.

"You sure they'll get it form that?" Prue asked her baby sister.

"Hopefully" Paige said sitting on the floor "I don't now if have the strength to do any more than that" she said.

"You still connect to your body Paige that why you're tired the poison is zapping your energy even as a spirit" Prue said knelling beside her.

Phoebe looked over Piper's should at the letter 'Henry' it spelled. Piper turn her had to look at her repeating what it said out loud. Phoebe stared at the letters for a while then blinked looking at Piper.

"I think I know why this seems so familiar" she as she walked back to the book flipping through the pages to an entire toward the end of the book. It had been written by Drake, a former demon and one of Phoebe's many boyfriends.

"Lovesickness" Piper said reading the title of the page upside down. "Like when the elders made Leo forget about me and the boys and everything."

"Yes and if you remember you were attacked by a thorn demon before that like Paige" Phoebe said and Piper came around to the other side of the pedestal to read the entry.

"Can be reversed by bring the two lovers together again" Piper said then turned to Phoebe "how do we get Henry here though."

"What if they rewrote the, to call a lost witch spell" Paige said weakly moving to get up but Prue put her hand on her shoulder.

"You stay put and rest I'll help them get the idea" Prue stood up and went over to the book she began to flip through the pages as the other two watched. Having reached the page she wanted she stopped.

"To call a lost witch" Piper and Phoebe said together.

"You think we can reword this to work" Piper asked Phoebe who was the better of the spells.

"Worth a shot" Phoebe said grabbing the pad of paper Piper had written and flipped to a clean page. She wrote down the current version then started to reword it. Piper flipped the pages back to lovesickness to read read it again, as she did Prue read it aloud to Paige.

"Could you re-read the part a love beacon" Paige asked which Prue did.

"Paige you aren't actually thinking of trying that are you?" Prue said.

"Yeah why" Paige said slowly got up to move over to her body.

"Because that dangerous Paige it has a warning in the book about it. If he doesn't show up in time you could actually die" Prue said walking over to her.

"Yes but if I do this he may find away to get here himself or at least he will go a private place to call someone and when they" Paige gestured to Phoebe and Piper "call for him they won't run to risk of exposure."

"Paige what you mean he may get here himself" Prue said confused.

"I don't know but he is resourceful so..." Paige trailed off she concentrated carefully on Henry and her love for him. Her spirit turned to a golden mist and she settled in to her body.

"Henry" Paige said shifting a little making Phoebe and Piper jump. She gasped for air but couldn't breath, she called for him again.

Henry past back and forth in his hotel room, Paige hadn't called him that morning which she did every day since his first morning there. He tried to go about his day normally but he couldn't stop worrying about her. He had tried to call her that morning but she hadn't picked up since then he had called her every chance he had which meant he called at least 20 more times. He wasn't for sure what was going on but something was very wrong.

He stopped in mid pace, feeling like some invisible seismic shock had just hit him, he could feel that something was wrong with Paige.

"Henry" he heard.

"Paige" he said looking around for her, it was her voice he was certain of it, but she wasn't there. Her voice came again much louder this time. She sounded like she was in pain, he had to find her but he wasn't sure how, but then a thought came to him.

"Coop" he said loudly hoping his brother in law would hear him. He had in a bright light Phoebe's husband a cupid appeared.

Before Coop could utter word one Henry told him that he had to take him to Paige immediately. Coop being an empath could sense that Henry was extremely worried so he nodded. They both disappeared in a beam of bright light.

"Okay" Phoebe said to Piper who was beside Paige, Piper got up and went over to her. She looked over Phoebe's shoulder at the rewritten spell. Piper said a silent prayer that it would work as did Prue who was leaning over the back of the couch her hand placed on Paige's right hand which rested on her stomach.

Piper and Phoebe said the first word but were suddenly interrupted when a bright pinkish like shown in the middle of the room, Coop and Henry appeared in it and the light quickly faded into a small heart shape. Henry immediately ran to Paige knelling beside her. Coop motion to the girl to follow him. Phoebe looked from him to Paige not wanting to leave but she and Piper did both knowing it was best to leave them alone.

"Paige honey I'm here" Henry said as he held Paige's left hand "everything will be okay." A tear managed to escape Henry's eyes but he didn't by attention to it. He leaned over and kissed her on the check then said softly "I love you Paige, please stay with me."

Paige's wound on her left arm glowed with faint white light then closed leave behind a light sunburst shaped scar. Paige blinked her eye up to see Prue looking down at her, her elder sister smiled then disappeared in golden orbs.

'_Thanks sis__'_ she thought before turning to her husband of 2 months. "So how was your trip?" she asked with a weak smile.

Henry chuckled and smiled at her, she always knew how to make him laugh a second tear fell though this time from happiness, he kissed her and she kissed back. He brushed a few bangs out of her face then stood up. He leaned over and kissed her again.

"I'll let your sisters in" Henry said before going to the attic door while he did Paige thanked Prue again aloud this time for being with her.

Henry opened the door to find Piper, Phoebe and Coop standing on the landing. He moved out of the away so they could enter. Piper entered first followed by Phoebe and Coop who had his arm around his wife's shoulders.

The family spent the rest of the evening to together laughing and enjoy one another's company along with Leo when he returned with the kids from a day at magic school.

**_END_**

* * *

><p><em>would love your feedback, review please<em>


End file.
